If уσυ ѕαу ѕσ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"—Recuerda: si no regresas, yo mismo me encargaré de encontrarte y traerte de regreso, cueste lo que cueste."::...::Pre-Kerberos::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **Voltron, Legendary Defender me pertenece. Como siempre, todo es hecho sin fines de lucro~.**

 ** _Hey!_ Realmente no pensaba en volver a pasar tan rápido —y sin revisar nada antes—, _pero tenía una bendita frase pegada_ y tenía que deshacerme de la idea lo más rápido posible si quería dormir un poco (?).**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Pre-Kerberos; libre interpretación del pairing (?), e intento de IC uvú/, nada más~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 _ **I** f **y** ou **s** ay **s** o..._

* * *

 **S** ólo bastaba mencionar un nombre para que los irises de Keith Kogane pareciesen brillar o se tornasen amenazantes de un momento al otro, y el culpable de aquello era el sujeto que tenía sentado al lado.

—De piloto a piloto, ¿qué tan difícil crees que sea la siguiente prueba? —preguntó como excusa para suspirar, manteniendo la mirada fija en las letras y fórmulas que, supuestamente, estaba repasando.

Shiro se tomó unos segundos para responderle, aparentando pensar para ganar tiempo hasta que el menor se rindiese y se girara hacia él.

— ¿Para ti? No creo que te sea más complicada que el examen de ingreso —dijo con simpleza; sin embargo, el pensamiento que había estado rondando dentro de su cabeza (pasados los diez minutos desde que le acompañó para ayudarle a estudiar) estuvo a punto de escapársele de los labios—, pero…

— ¿Pero?

 _Ahí estaba su condena por la traición de su propio inconsciente_ , si es que no lograba manejar la situación con el cuidado necesario. Por muy disciplinado que pudiese ser Keith, su fuerte temperamento no se podía tomar a la ligera, y eso era algo por lo que la mayoría se quejaba... aunque, si debía ser honesto, Takashi Shirogane no comprendía del todo ese pensamiento: eran adolescentes, ¿no? Tenían el derecho de ser tan rebeldes como impulsivos _de vez en cuando_.

—Pensaba que te podría ir mejor… si te relajaras un poco —comentó, esquivando el tema de forma sutil—, parece que no puedes concentrarte en el ejercicio.

—Quisiera hacerlo —masculló entre dientes, dejándose caer en la silla con aire _casi_ caprichoso—. No estoy de ánimo para estudiar Astrofísica.

— ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo?

En vez de darle tiempo a excusarse con algo, el de ojos grises se había inclinado de repente hacia el asiento de Keith mientras parecía interesarse únicamente en el libro que él seguía sosteniendo, sin que la distancia reducida drásticamente fuese un problema para ellos.

—De hecho… —empezó a decir el cadete, aparentando seguridad aunque aún esquivase la curiosa mirada de Shiro—. ¿Crees que puedas recordarme cuál era el principio básico de…?

—Sigues resentido por lo de Kerberos, ¿cierto? —Interrumpió, y la indiferencia del muchacho fue el «sí» que esperaba de su parte—. No estaré fuera tanto tiempo, Keith.

—Eso dices tú —regañó, rodando los ojos. Shiro podría tener toda la razón del mundo la mayoría del tiempo pero, en ese momento, sólo necesitaba llevarle la contra para sentirse un poco mejor—. A ti no te toca quedarte y esperar.

—Vamos, estoy seguro de que te divertirás también —trató de animarle, codeándole al esbozar una pequeña sonrisa que, por un momento, se reflejó en el rostro del otro— y que pasarás el examen si miras más tu libro que a mí.

—No te había estado mirando. —Sonando borde, ocultó una leve risa que no pudo reprimir por aceptar que había sido atrapado de ese modo; realmente había querido hablar de ello, sólo que no sabía cómo tocar el tema sin ser brusco y molestarse—. Y más te vale regresar a salvo, Shiro.

Alzando una ceja, el susodicho no pudo evitar preguntar con ligera sorpresa:

— ¿Esa es una advertencia?

—No —respondió tras corregir su postura, empujándolo juguetonamente para pasar a apoyar los codos sobre la mesa de la biblioteca y, de ese modo, lograr confrontarlo mejor—. Recuerda: si no regresas, yo mismo me encargaré de encontrarte y traerte de regreso, cueste lo que cueste.

Enternecido por aquella promesa, el piloto sólo pudo agradecer por lo bajo antes de dedicarse a leer en voz alta el texto que tenía en las manos.

Contra todo lo que dijesen los demás acerca de su comportamiento, sabía que en verdad podía confiar en las palabras de Keith.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si alguien llegó hasta_ _aquí~!_ No recuerdo muy bien la última vez que escribí algo tan corto —y mucho menos que lo llegara a publicar 9/9— peeeeero... nah, sólo quería aprovechar el buen humor que tenía  & el que fuera una noche calmada para no dormir temprano y dejarme llevar por un impulso de idiotez uvó.**

 **Creo que me gustó escribirlo (?), así que ojalá entretuviese lo necesario... _para haber nacido de lo que fue el summary_ x'D.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
